Storyline 2 Part 3: Confession
by bookworm144
Summary: After eleven years of running, how does one tell one's dream girl the truth of how one feels about her? Is it possible to overcome the fear of losing a most cherished friendship? Can a friend's encouragement really be enough to achieve the impossible?


Title: Digimon Adventure 02: Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure 02, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>From the moment TK Takaishi first laid eyes Kari Kamiya, he had felt a special bond with her. Whether it was while fighting the merciless sadism of Piedmon, rescuing her from the Dark Ocean, or just taking a walk through the park, the Bearer of Hope has always had feelings for the Child of Light, though he had denied it to himself many times over.<p>

But now, the two having reached the second semester of their freshman year of college, TK has begun contemplating the possibility revealing to his best friend the way he feels about her. According to his two role models Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida, if he really feels as strong for her as he says he does, then it would be wrong not to acknowledge his feelings.

If only the blonde collegian could find the courage he needs to do it…

* * *

><p>TK: (closing the dorm room door behind him) Hey, Patamon. I'm back.<p>

Patamon: (sitting upon TK's desk) TK? You're back from class early today.

TK: Yeah. My philosophy class this afternoon got canceled.

Patamon: You gotta like that.

TK: (shrugging) I dunno. I've got a lot of homework.

Patamon: Naturally. You gonna start on it right away?

TK: Actually, I was thinking about going down to the pond.

Patamon: The one across the meadow?

TK: (grabbing a pocket notebook and pencil) That's right. It's quieter there, and you know how my best ideas for writing come when it's quiet.

Patamon: Yep. Do you mind if I come?

TK: Not at all. That is, unless you want to take a nap.

Patamon: (shaking his head 'no') Nah. I've been in sleeping in here all day. I could use some air.

TK: Then let's go.

* * *

><p>Patamon: Now, this is what I'm talking about! The sun is out, the weather's nice, what more could a mon ask for?<p>

TK: (laughing) Glad you like it, buddy. I think I'll stay up here for now.

Patamon: Suit yourself.

TK: (a few minutes later) Patamon?

Patamon: Yeah, TK?

TK: Could I talk to you for a second?

Patamon: (coming to rest next to TK's knee) Sure. What's on your mind?

TK: Well…

Patamon: Take your time. I'm not going anywhere.

TK: (after a moments of silence) Patamon, do you remember that time we had to rescue Kari from the Dark Ocean?

Patamon: Yes.

TK: How we defeated Airdramon, and Angewomon kept the Scubamon from kidnapping Kari for a second time?

Patamon: Yes.

TK: And I kind of freaked out before we finally found her again?

Patamon: You did seem a little weirded out by the whole experience.

TK: Well… Yeah… I guess I was.

Patamon: So?

TK: Well… I dunno… I guess I… I…

Patamon: TK.

TK: What?

Patamon: Come on. You can say it.

TK: Say what?

Patamon: TK, I think you know good and well what I'm talking about.

TK: Wh…? (sighs) Is it that obvious?

Patamon: (nodding, a little sheepishly) Yeah.

TK: How long have you known?

Patamon: Ages.

TK: Does anyone else know?

Patamon: (counting on his fingers) Yeah. Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, Palmon, Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armadillomon, Sora, Biyomon…

TK: (interrupting) Okay. Okay. I get it. Everyone knows, huh?

Patamon: Yeah. Everyone except Kari, that is. Even Gatomon knows, but she has the decency not to bring it up. Once she said that if anyone was to tell Kari how you feel, it had to be you.

TK: Hmm… But what if she doesn't feel the same? What if I ruin my friendship with her? What if she starts to hate me? What if… OW!

Patamon: (removing his teeth from TK's leg) Sorry, TK.

TK: What'd you do that for?

Patamon: Because you're my friend. Look, TK, I'm sure you're nervous. If I was in your position, I would feel the same way. But don't you remember what Kari said when we finally made our way back to the Real World?

TK: No. What?

Patamon: 'You know what? I care for you too.' And just as everyone else knows that you like her, everyone also knows that Kari likes you.

TK: She likes me?

Patamon: Mmm hmm.

TK: Well, then maybe it is time.

Patamon: Trust me, TK. It is.

TK: Maybe I should tell her today.

Patamon: Why not?

TK: (after thinking a little while longer) You're right, Patamon. It is time. I'll tell her tonight. Right here. This very spot!

Patamon: That's the spirit!

TK: (getting to his feet) Thank you, Patamon. You are without a doubt the best friend I could ever hope for.

Patamon: (reclaiming his usual spot atop TK's hat, touched by his Partner's words) What are friends for?

* * *

><p>TK: (enters his dorm room, lets the door close behind him, and nearly flies onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a dreaming expression, his eyes sparkling like sapphires)<p>

Patamon: (landing on TK's chest) I'm guessing it went well?

TK: (breathing heavily) That, my friend, is an understatement.

Patamon: Then it did go well?

TK: (nodding euphorically) Oh yes…

Patamon: See, TK? I told you.

TK: And you were right.

Patamon: So?

TK: (correctly guessing the meaning behind the question) We're having lunch tomorrow. In the park.

Patamon: Excellent.

TK: Do you think we should let the other DigiDestined know?

Patamon: Oh, I think they'll find out soon enough.

TK: Good point. Well, good night, my friend. Sleep tight!

Patamon: Don't let the Monochromon bite!

* * *

><p>TK &amp; Patamon: (lightly snoring in unison)<p> 


End file.
